Head Shaker (Insane)
Head Shaker is the fifth Crazed Cat Stage. It appears on the 15th of every month. Battleground At the beginning of the battle, a Crazed Cow Cat will be spawned with a few B.B.Bunnies. When the player damages the enemy base, a group of Crazed Cow Cats will appear. The spawn rate of these Crazed Cow Cat also increases. Strategies Strategy 1 *'Lineup:' Crazed Macho Cat, Eraser Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, Sexy Legs Cat, (Crazed Sexy Legs Cat), Dragon Cat, True Valkyrie Cat and Crazed Bahamut Cat. Paris Cat is very helpful, as is The Flying Cat. At the beginning, spawn some defensive and long-ranged cats to block the Crazed Cow Cat. When your wallet is full, spawn all cats and you will arrive at the enemy base, which triggers the boss wave. Having a Cat CPU (and switching it on when the boss wave of Crazed Cows is near your base) will allow these units to be spawned as efficiently as possible, making it easier to beat the stage. Strategy 2 Bring Paris(True Form better), Macho Legs, Beefcake cat , Dragon, 4 cheap meat shields, Jameria cat or Ururun cat, Crazed Bahamut Cat Battle items recommended:Sniper cat, Cat CPU and Rich cat Stall B.B bunny and first crazed cow with meatshields until you have enough money. When enemy base is hit, Many crazed cow will spawn and stall them using meatshields. ALWAYS PROTECT YOUR BAHAMUT CAT AT ALL COSTS. Stall until 1 Crazed cow left the base and destroy the base. Strategy 3 (no Crazed Tank) The cats you will need are Crazed Macho Cat, Eraser Cat, Brave/Dark Cat, two Area Attackers with high DPS (such as Paris Cat or The Flying Cat), Lion Cat, (King) Dragon Cat, Jamiera Cat and Crazed Bahamut Cat. Consider bringing Sniper the Cat and Cat CPU battle items to more easily beat the level. Begin by spawning one set of meatshields (Crazed Macho, Eraser, and Brave). When the first Crazed Cow spawns, spam your three meatshields. Use only meatshields to kill the Crazed Cow, in order to upgrade your Worker Cat to max level. As soon as the Crazed Cow is defeated, spawn every cat you have. Continue spamming Crazed Macho, Eraser, and a cheap Area Attacker. When your cats reach the enemy base, a horde of Crazed Cows will spawn. Bahamut should get one or two hits off on them, taking care of the majority of the horde. Bahamut will eventually die, but keep spamming whatever you can. The Crazed Cows might get near your base, but just keep spamming area attackers (this is made easier with the use of a Cat CPU). The Crazed Cow spawns will eventually slow down, allowing your cats to stack enough to push towards the base. You will eventually reach the base and win. Strategy 4 (cheese) * Lineup: Crazed Bahamut Cat (Lv. 30), Eraser Cat (Lv. 20+20), Mohawk Cat (Lv. 20+20), UFO Cat (Lv. 20) Gato Amigo (Lv. 30), Warlock and Pierre (Lv. 30 minimum) *'Items:' Rich Cat is highly recommended. The goal of this strategy is to get Warlock and Pierre to hit the base without bringing out the horde. Stall the Crazed Cow until you can get Warlock and Pierre out, then kill the Cow with any attacker slower than Warlock and Pierre and watch as they one-shot the base. Alternatively; if don't have level 30 Warlock and Pierre, you can stack several low-level Warlocks on the Cow as long as you don't spawn any attackers. Strategy 5 Bring at least 3-4 cheap meatshields, one of them should be Crazed Macho (don't bring Jiangshi, as it won't help save money), Paris Cat (lv. 30), Ramen Cat (> lvl. 30), Bahamut and Jamiera (should be able to tank a few hits). Optional Units: Dragon Cat and 1-2 Uber Rares that can outrange C. Cow Cat and have high DPS (e.g., Mekako Saionji, The Majestic Zeus), You need to bring a Rich Cat (and a Cat CPU, if you can't spam 3-4 cats fast enough). #Deploy one Ramen Cat to get rid of the B.B.Bunnies. #When the first Crazed Cow Cat comes out, start spamming your meatshields and Ramen, but not enough to overwhelm him. The trick is to save money for the right moment. #Once you have enough money, you can head towards the base. Send a few meatshields, Ramens and 3-4 Paris Cats. #The horde of Crazed Cow Cats will appear. Let the cats you sent out die. #As the Crazed Cow Cats near your base, deploy a few meatshields to slow them down. Spawn your Ubers, Bahamut, and other ranged cats in a way where they don't move once they are spawned to protect your cats. #Next, you just have to survive. Build up a group of Paris Cats and Dragon Cats (if you brought it) while sending out meatshields and Jamieras. This is when you should turn on the Cat CPU, if you have it. #After a while, the rate of Crazed Cow Cats spawned will drop and the horde will thin. You will now be able to head towards the base. #Because of the large group of Paris Cats (and Dragons), the Crazed Cow Cats that are spawned will die in a matter of seconds. From here on out, just spawn a few cats and watch as you destroy the base. You got the Crazed Cow Cat! Walkthroughs *No-gacha strategy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DtRzoGWHrPQ Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01021-01.html Category:Crazed Cat Stages